There exists many Laboratory, Scientific Research, Industrial, and Consumer Applications with processes that span Chemical, Agricultural, Pharmaceutical, Biological, Water Treatment, Oceanographic, Food, Beverage and Pool Industries that may use a fluidic chemical recipe formulation, delivery of chemical constituents with measurement sensing and feedback control of Chemical parameters such as pH, Electrical Conductivity, Temperature, Turbidity, Dissolved Gas, Redox and other ionic parameters to ensure integrity and safety of product. While many efforts have attempted to advance the sensing of such parameters the state of the art has had few significant advances in sensor elements since the development of the first ionic measurement techniques. Sensors immersed into fluidic environments have multiple routes of fouling that will make such measurements erroneous regardless of the type of sensing element used. Such fouling and sensing impairment is realized from such things as biofilm growth on sensing elements, precipitating salt buildup on sensing elements, measured solution clinging to sensing element, among others. Erroneous values from contaminated sensors can cause a loss of integrity or quality in the formulated product and realize large monetary losses from erroneous chemical formulations made from such erroneous measurements or from significant costs for periodic manual maintenance of such sensing elements for ensuring quality measurement values.